Family
by Sir Eagleton
Summary: After seeing that, she couldn't help but see him in a not so platonic way. Then again, the Gods, Titans, and Primordials all had weird families. Right? So, first fanfiction, first tries. Please, be a critic, as it helps me be a better writer so I can make better stories for you guys. ON HI... ON HA... Aw fuck it, Not gonna be updated, AN Explaining why inside.
1. The Child

**HEELLLLLOOOOOO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I AM SIR EAGLETON, AND THIS IS MAH FIRST FANFICTION.  
So, I got the idea for this little one shot while mulling over the amount of probable pairings for PJO and HoO. It's certainly an interesting pairing to use, but really tis the only one I can think of using right now also note that I have not read the House of Hades yet (I had completely forgot about the series until a couple of months ago xD. Also note that I will be modifying the canon and mythology for this to work in the way I want it too.**

**But anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

When she had heard her father had a Demi-Primordial she was certainly curious.

After all, there has never been a Demi-Primordial before, so most of the other Primordials were curious also. She herself, Lady Nyx had a Half-Brother. And, her father, Erebus, had certainly seemed guilty for the past 9 months.

Well, when you might have accidently brought the most powerful mortal being into the universe that could most likely fight a god, there was most likely going to be quite a bit of guilt running through your head.

So, unsure if the Demi-God laws apply too Demi-Primordials, He told the mortal woman he had fallen in love with that he was going to take him to Camp Half-Blood so he would be safe, the woman was happy that Erebus might still be able to care for the child.

Of Course, when the child turned 6 and Erebus claimed him, all Tartarus broke loose.

Zeus, being the paranoid little fuck he is (as Nyx so eloquently put it) decided that the child should be executed. Praise Chaos Erebus got there when he did, as the child was kneeling down in front of the Olympians, about to be shot by Zeus's Master Bolt.

Quickly grabbing the child, he flashed to his palace, where he told little Percy Jackson the he was his father and he wouldn't let them execute him, the little child was ecstatic.

Nyx, and a few other Primordials were not so happy about that however.

But, with Erebus being backed by Cronos and Lady Anake themselves had no choice but to let the child live.

"Father." She murmured in the darkness of her Palace of Night.

"Yes, Nyx?" Erebus questioned quietly in her mind. "The child. I want to meet him. Now." She replied in her most patient voice possible. "Of course." He said in a rather solemn tone. Quickly, Erebus flashed into her Palace with the child.

The child, Percy Jackson was hiding behind his father's leg "Now Perseus, I want you to meet your Half-Sister, Nyx." He said. The child quietly peeked out from behind Erebus's leg and said "Hi." And hid behind his father's leg again. Erebus, having trouble hiding a smile at his child's shyness, quickly pushed Percy out from behind his leg. He quickly said to Percy "Why don't you go back to your room at our home and play with your toys a bit more while I speak with Nyx?" Erebus asked with sweetness in his voice.

Something Nyx had only seen from him when she was young and naïve.

"Yes, Father." The child murmured and continued "Can you send me back there?"

Erebus gave a light chuckle. "Of course, little one." He flashed Percy to his palace and spun around to look at Nyx.

"Well?" He inquired "What do you think?"

Nyx's eyes black eyes flashed "He is weak. Just like any other mortal. We should put him down father." She growled.

He matched Nyx's anger with equal force "You will NOT put down my child, daughter." He hissed

Nyx quickly scowled at him. "I will give him twelve years father. If he is not strong by then, I will kill him whether you like it or not." She snarled

"Very well. I will train him to the best of my ability." Said Erebus.

_12 Years Later._

An 18 year old Percy Jackson ran at his father and smashed his blade into his fathers. Quickly, Percy took his blade off of Erebus's and started to go right, feinted, and went left instead. Landing a slash on his father, swept his foot into Erebus, causing him to fall down.

Quickly Percy placed his blade on the side of his father's throat. "Yield?" Percy asked.

"I yield." Said Erebus, surprised at his loss.

Percy grabbed his father's extended forearm, and helped him up. "Great match, Perseus. I am proud to call myself your father." Percy's black eyes sparked with happiness at his father's praise. "Thank you, father." He said.

While watching them, Nyx deemed Percy strong enough to live. And found herself loving her Half-Brother in a way brothers and sisters shouldn't love.

Then again, Gods, Titans, and Primordials all had weird families.

* * *

**It's terrible is it not? Still, I had the inspiration to write this, and it seemed like an interesting idea, and I did not want to let it slip away.**


	2. AN

**I can't continue to write family without reading House of Hades, or knowing the major events, and new characters personalities.**

**So, some viewer out there can either PM me the information needed**

**Or, we can wait for myself to buy and read through HoH.**

**Your choice.**


End file.
